Vendetta in HorrorLand
by Sakura Wishes
Summary: Yoko is the queen's personal servant, she loves her like a mother & thinks she is the kindest being in Wonderland. As Yoko meets a boy, who always seems as if he's trying to stop her from her duties, she finds that she has more to her past then she knew.


Disclaimer/ I do not own any of the characters, or the story of "Alice in Wonderland".

* * *

><p><strong>Vendetta in Horror-land<strong>

**Prologue**

* * *

><p><em>The day seemed as if it was night. The clouds overwhelmed the sky and brought a dreary ambiance to the world of Wonderland. The flowers did not say hello. The Cheshire did not smile. The Hatter was not mad and his tea was not the best. Sorrow filled the land. Everyone's heads hanged low as they were forced to bow down to the queen. The queen of hearts...<em>

_"Off with their head," The devil herself screamed out to the crowd of lost souls. They roared with sadness. Crying as the axe was brought down upon the heads of the two greatly loved citizens of wonderland._

* * *

><p><strong>A Few hours before_<strong>

Giggles echoed throughout the cave as two children played in the watery lakes that dwelled in the darkness. A cat-boy, the age of fourteen-years-old, jumped onto a slippery rock and arched his back up; ready to pounce upon his prey. His eyes focused in; grinning, he leaped forward and wrapped his arms around his prey as if he was a ribbon on a Christmas present. A girl screamed and then laughed as they both fell into a puddle of muddy water.

She looked into his eyes as she began to gain her vision from the sudden surprised attack. Her ears twitched as he smiled at her sweetly. Not a grin; an actual real smile. He leaned in until their lips brushed against each other softly.

"R-Ryu…," the girl stuttered, "You ruined my dress."

The boy chuckled and leaned in, pining her into the water a little further. She blushed slightly as she felt the heat of his breath and body.

"Then you should take it off before it gets worse," the boy grinned from ear to ear.

The girl blushed vigorously and pushed him up and off of her. She sat up with an angry face.

"You're sick!" The girl crossed her arms and gave him a knife stabbing glare.

He giggled and smiled at her, "I love you."

The girl's eyes widen and she slowly looked away. '_He never has said that to me before.'_

"I mean it," the boy crawled over to her, "I mean every word of it." He whispered to her as his arms wrapped around her chest.

She turned her head and glanced at the boy. He looked up into her eyes and released her from his arms. She slowly turned around and got on all fours; just like him. He smiled and she returned the favor.

"Promise me… You'll never forget this no matter what happens," The boy spoke as he leaned in.

She felt as if she had no control; her body also leaned in. "Yes…" She smiled just before their lips met.

_**That kiss was something he cherished over the years; she had forgotten. Forgotten that day, that moment, and that kiss. She had forgotten him.**_

They separated.

"Ryu, we better get home. My father is probably freaking out because I'm late," the girl stood up out of the water.

She held her hand out to the boy. He accepted the gesture and grasped it. After pulling the boy up to his feet, the two ventured out of the dark cave. They continued back home.

* * *

><p>"Father," the girl called loudly.<p>

Silence… The house only echoed her call, but there was no reply.

"Maybe, he's working?" The boy tried to lighten up the mood.

"He does not have work today," the girl seemed angry.

"They queen could have called him in."

The girl walked into the kitchen looking for her father leaving the boy in the other room.

"Ah!" The girl's shrieking scream carried through the house.

The boy covered his ears as he ran into the kitchen. The girl was on her knees. She turned and looked over her shoulder at the boy. Tears overflowing like a rain storm. "T-they took him…"

Fear overwhelmed them both.

Clouds rolled in.

Rain was to come.

Wonderland was soon to be in chaos…

_**Fear... It's simple. Run in fear and do not be the brave one. It only ends in disaster. But fear was not greater than love. Oh how he only wished he didn't convince her to be a brave one like himself. It wouldn't have ended this way.**_

"Get up... We're going to rescue your father," The boy helped the girl to her feet.

"Are you crazy? We will be killed," the girl cried and pulled away from his hand.

The boy gritted his teeth. "My father tried to end this madness before it got out of control! I don't know where he is now, but I know both our fathers would want us to do what we can... to save wonderland..."

"To save wonderland? Are you crazy we're just kids!"

"Please! Either your with me, or against me! Choose... please be smart with your choice..."

The girl looked away and took a moment to think about the situation.

She looked back into the boy's eyes with fear.

"I will go; on one condition."

"Yes; anything..."

"Never let go of my hand Ryu," she held out her soft pale hand to the boy.

He smiled and gladly grasped it with all his strength; giving her his word.

_I will never ever let go..._

**_Never make a promise you can not keep._**

* * *

><p>The day seemed as if it was night. The clouds overwhelmed the sky and brought a dreary ambiance to the world of Wonderland. The flowers did not say hello. The Cheshire did not smile. The Hatter was not mad and his tea was not the best. Sorrow filled the land. Everyone's heads hanged low as they were forced to bow down to the queen. The queen of hearts...<p>

"Off with their head," The devil herself screamed out to the crowd of lost souls. They roared with sadness. Crying as the axe was brought down upon the heads of the two greatly loved citizens of wonderland.

"Father," the boy screamed out from the crowd.

The queen's head turned to the crowd; the small cat boy shivered and began running away with the girl. Hand in hand they ran for their life. It was too late to save their fathers. To late to save wonderland from the distruction yet to come.

"Capture them," the royal higness pointed and ordered her knights.

They ran down to the crowd with spears in hands; chasing them.

Closer...

Closer they came.

His hand became limp and was no longer carrying any warmth.

Stopping, he stared back at them.

"No..." Tears overwhelmed his eyes.

They took her away.

"Ryu! Please Ryu, save me!" she screamed before they covered her mouth.

His body trembeled and he took a step back; nearly falling to the ground he let out a cry.

He ran away; leaving her...

**_Wonderland: 1997_**

* * *

><p><strong>PrologueEND**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello fellow readers. :)<strong>

**I hope you liked the prologue to Vendetta in horror-land. ;)**

**Now to somewhat help you understand the story and characters; without giving away all the mystery to it.**

**The story takes place after Alice gets away to back home, away from wonderland.**

**NOTE! This story will only have a few original "Alice in Wonderland" characters.**

**The others have been killed.**

**AND... the other other charas (that r still alive) are like their children.**

**Not hard to understand.**

**Characters:**

**Ryu (Hes a cat boy. Not too hard to figure out. His father was beheaded by the queen of hearts. So his father must be the? : _ _ _ _ _ _)**

**The "girl" (Can't say much because she adds to the mystery. But you'll probably figure it out very soon. Her father was also beheaded.)**

**The queen of hearts (You know this bitch, so I have nothing to say.)**

**Her knights (are cards duh)**

**There's no more characters introduced.**

**Yet ;P**

**So this story I am mixing different Alice in Wonderlands; just so we're clear. (I kinda am. lol)**

****I honestly don't want to hear anything like, "this is nothing like the original... its stupid... ****I'm sure people are more mature then that, but if you don't like it... don't review bad things. It's honestly a waist of your time. Don't you think? But I do want constructive criticism. :) I do know I have grammar issues, so no need to tell me that. D: But, I will work on it.****

**Besides it is a fanfiction. It's not sopose to be like the original! lmao :) true? lol**

**I hope this story is better than my others.**

**Well thank you for reading!**

**Keep coming back if you like it!**

**:)**


End file.
